Vida de Shamanes
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: Nunca se han imaginado ke paso despues de vencer a hao? pues aqui esta lo que paso en la vida de nuestros shamanes, Tamaoxhoro, pilikaxlen, yhoxanna, lyserg x jeanne, dejen muchos reviews!
1. Vida de shamanes

Vida de Shamanes  
  
Nuestros queridos shamanes ya a una edad más avanzada de 16 y 17 años. El torneo había concluido y con eso la paz había vuelto. La doncella Jeanne había resucitado gracias a que los grandes espíritus aceptaron a esto por que Lyseg Diethel se lo había pedido al nuevo shaman king Yho Asakura.  
  
Tamao de igual manera seguía viviendo en la casa asakura y había cambiado mucho, ahora era más alta y bella, ya no era tan tímida como antes y era un poco más atrevida y esto se mostraba en su vestimenta. Ahora la joven shaman de pelos rosas vestía un pantalón cargo negro a la cadera y una blusa sin mangas blanca hombliguera con un signo de corazón con alas (como el de la carta de amor de sakura cardcaptors) ella ya no era pervertida por sus espíritus era más madura y ya los controlaba mejor ya que su poder espiritual se había incrementado mucho, ella seguía usando su cabello corto pero un poquito más largo y habeces se peinaba de dos colitas aunque no muy a menudo por que le gustaba su look de chica buena.  
  
Pilika tambien había cambiado mucho, ya estaba más desarrollada física y mentalmente pero ahora su hermano estaba más sobreprotector que nunca y ella deseaba que ya se consiguiera novia. Ahora vestía más atrevida, era su mismo vestuario pero modificado. Vestía su minifalda negra solo que ahora su chamarrita era hombliguera y estaba abierta para mostrar un poco del top blanco que usaba a veces. Tenía su cabello largo y hermoso y habeces se peinaba de una cola alta pero igual que tamao le gustaba más su look antiguo. Pilika y Tamao se habían vuelto buenas amigasy se contaban todo de todo como que un día por fin Tamao le confesó que ahora otro chico le había atrapado el corazón y la había hecho olvidar a yho y era nadamas y nadamenos que Horo Horo!!!!  
  
El ainu Horo horo no se quedaba atrás ya que tambien había cambiado mucho era alto, guapo y maduro aunque seguia siendo el más inmaduro del grupo. Era musculoso y cuidaba por los demás. El de igual manera los ultimos años se había sentido atraída a la joven tamao desde que dio su "cambio de look". El se habia sorprendido más que nadie al ver que la tímida chica a la que nadie pelaba se había convertido en tan grandiosa mujer y con eso empezó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y conforme hablaba más y conocía mejor a Tamao se enamoraba más. Sobre su sueño Yho lo había hecho realidad solo con la condición de que se quedará a vivir con ellos en la pensión asakura y el acepto.  
  
Len Tao seguía siendo igual de frio pero ahora había empezado a penetrar la calidez a su corazón y no sabia por que, el realmente tambien había cambiado pero seguía con su mismo look pero más alto y musculoso. Era un cuerazo que por donde fuera las mujeres caían rendidos ante él, pero él sabia que alguien ya habitaba en su corazón desde hace tiempo pero el no lo demostraba ya que sabía que si lo hacia uno de sus amigos se enojaria, uno de sus mejores amigos Horo horo..... ya que Len Tao se había enamorado de la simpática Pilika.  
  
Anna ya no era tan mala con Yho ya que le había comenzado a responder su amor desde el día en que el se le declaro y le juró amor eterno. La gran anna no se había quedado atrás en su cambio ya que ahora usaba el cabello largo pero no tanto como Pilika ni tan corto como Tamao pero diferente. Ahora como su cuerpo estaba tan bien desarrollado había decidido cambiar y ahora usaba un vestido sexy negro con tirantes negros y habeces se ponía su mascada en el cabello o en el cuello solo para no perder la costumbre. Otro de sus grandes cambios fue aceptar que todos vivieran en la pensión y era de las que más felices estaba.  
  
Yho no se quedaba atrás seguía siendo el mismo tipo flojo y dormilón pero ahora mucho más atractivo que de lo que ya estaba, alto, guapo, musculoso y buena onda que más podia desear alguna chica pero él era de anna Kyoyama y eso lo habia admitido ante ella desde que se convirtió en shaman king y desde el momento que le juró eterno amor a su amada anna , ella lo trataba mejor.  
  
Chocolove seguía igual solo que ahora rapado!! Claro que era alto y su nuevo llook le trajo a una que otra chica y claro rapidamente se hizo novia de ella.  
  
Todos los demás tambien habían cambiado pero de ellos sabrán después.  
  
Bueno regresando a la historia, el torneo había concluido y con eso la derrota de Hao pero no todo estaba en calma, algo se acercaría y era algo que les cambiaría la vida a todos. Mientras todos vivían su vida feliz como si nada pasará desde el fondo del infierno resurgía un enemigo invencible ya que había recibido sus poderes del mismisimo diablo. Era la reencarnación de Hao Asakura el hermano mayor de Yho el shaman king. Todo el odio hacia su hermano y a sus amigos habia crecido tanto que su único deseo era resucitar para completar su venganza ya que solo asi descansaría en paz, solamente tomando el lugar de su hermano como Shaman king.  
  
Ahora listos que ahí viene lo mejor. Shaman King! 


	2. Vida de shamanes part1

Vida de Shamanes Part 1  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro la alarma de la joven pelirrosada había sonado como de costumbre a las 7 y de nuevo llena de animos y esperanzas para el nuevo día se levantó y se preparo mientras se ponía sus pantalones y se abrochaba su blusa y se peinaba suavemente su cabello como si fuesen hilos de seda. Alrededor de las 7:30 baja a preparar el desayuno para todos pero alguien se había tomado la molestía de levantarse y saludarla.  
  
Tamao-me pregunto que haré para desayunar....... Horo-hot cakes! Tamao-que!(se asusta) joven Horo me asustó Horo-perdón, pero cuantas veces debo decirte dime horo horo simplemente horo horo Tamao-perdón pero es difícil perder la costumbre Horo-(se rie) no te culpo tamao, ay que descortes soy, buenos dias Tamao Tamao-hola horo horo Horo-ves no es tan difícil Tamao-(se rie tiernamente) Horo-te puedo ayudar a preparar el desayuno si....(la ve con ojos de perrito lindo) Tamao-esta bien pero no hagas ningun tiradero ok? Horo-si sere bueno  
  
Y asi ambos shamanes comenzaron a preparar el desayuno y aunque tamao le dijo que no jugará no lo podía evitar y debes en cuando le manchaba la nariz con harina o hacia una que otro malabar y hacia a la chica reir haciéndolo sentir igual de feliz por recibir la sonrisa de tamao.  
  
Como a las 8  
  
Pilika-hermano! Horo-pilika! Pilika-hermano, cuando llegarán los demás eh? Cuando va a llegar Len? Tamao-no tardan Pilika Horo-por que tanto Len Len Len y mas Len? Pilika-por nada Horo-vale más ¬¬ (tocan a la puerta) Tamao-yo voy(abre)joven Len señorita Jun pasen Pilika-(se le alumbran los ojos) Len...... Horo-y esta que?(ve a su hermana) Len-buenos días señorita Tamao, buenos días....Pilika.... Pilika-hola Len...(se sonroja ligeramente) Tamao-tomen asiento ahorita les sirvo el desayuno(corre a la cocina)  
  
-----en el cuarto de arriba----- Anna-que tanto haces yho asakura apurale! Yho-annita dejame disfrutar este día libre de entrenamiento Anna-pero si vinieron Len Tao y Jun Tao Yho-si lo pones asi esta bien ya me levanto Anna-vamos (lo lleva jalando hasta la cocina)  
  
Anna-buenos días Tamao, Pilika y los demás Len-Yho te......ves bien? Que Anna ya no te ha golpeado? Yho-ya me trata bien n.n Horo-bueno almenos su relación fue de mal a mejor ha ha Pilika-callaté hermano que al menos el si tiene novia y no que tu Horo-callaté que tu tampoco has tenido novio¬¬ Pilika-por que tu no me dejas! Tamao-ya calmense ya llego el desayuno  
  
(todos comen)(más tarde en la cocina)  
  
Tamao-ahora a lavar los trastes Horo-necesitas ayuda? Tamao-(sonrojada)horo....sí no es molestía Horo-para nada(comienzan a lavar los trastes pero horo no lo soportay..)Tamao! Tamao-que ocurre? Horo-esque la verdad ya no soporto y.. Tamao-no soportas estar conmigo?(triste) Horo-no para nada me gusta tu compañía (se acerca más a ella)en verdad me gusta Tamao-horo horo....(viéndolo a los ojos) Horo-usted es una persona preciosa(la agarra de la cintura y se acercan lentamente hasta un punto en el cual sienten sus respiraciones) Yho-Horo horo! (se destruye momento romántico) horo-que ocurre?(se separan)u.u Yho-creo que interrumpí algo mejor regreso luego? n.ñ Horo-ya estas aquí habla-.- Tamao-yo me iré a regar las plantas (se va) Yho-oye horo horo que cerca estabas de tamao no crees? Horo-para que viniste? Yho-a si recibí una invitación a una fiesta patrocinada por la aldea apache es de una fiesta shaman en el hotel 5 estrellas Rukuyaki y nos dan 4 habitaciones para quedarnos Horo-esta bien ire  
  
-------en otro cuarto------ Tamao-(pensando) que estuve apunto de hacer Anna-tamao Tamao-(pensando)lo iva a besar o el ami Anna-Tamao!!! Tamao-si señorita anna Jun-bueno va a ver esa fiesta de los apaches asi que vamonos a comprarnos vestidos nuevos y elegantes Pilika-sí yo quiero Anna-pues vamos -----------en la tienda--------  
  
Jun-yo quiero este Anna-entonces yo este Jun-no se diferente mejor este(le da otro) Tamao-y que te parece este para mi? Jun-excelente Tamao me gusta tu look Pilika-y este? Jun-perfecto pilika con este deslumbrarás a mi hermano Pilika-(se sonroja)enserio..... Jun-bueno vamos por accesorios y luego por un helado  
  
-------------al otro lado----------  
  
Yho-y nosotros que usaremos? Len-las chicas fueron por vestidos Horo-pero no vamos a usar vestidos tiburoncillo Len-no me digas asi! Yho-lo mejor será buscarnos un traje Len-a mi me gusta este Yho-y a mi este Horo-bueno yo no sé pero me llevaré este  
  
-------------en el puesto de helados---------  
  
Yho-chicas tardaron mucho Jun-ustedes son hombres Horo-y eso que Pilika-somos más especiales que ustedes Len-dejalas horo horo Yho-si joto joto comportate Horo-callate Tamao-(se rie) Anna-bueno vamonos que el avión sale a las 10pm en punto y son las 7pm  
  
-----------en el avión------- En resumen todos dormidos yn anna leyendo  
  
-----------al siguiente día ya en el hotel-------  
  
Todo normal hubo estupideces y las chicas desde temprano se encerraron y los demás turistearon.  
  
Hao observándolos.  
  
-----------ya en la noche-------- Yho-jijijiji reconozco a mucha gente Len-si alguna vez uno de nosotros los combatió Horo-cuando bajarán las chicas Yho-tardan sus eternidades si siguen asi bajaran viejas jijiji  
  
Los chicos vestían formales, Yho vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja, todo un galán mientras queLen uso de igual manera uno negro pero con corbata amarilla y Horo horo usaba uno azúl marino con su corbata celeste.  
  
Yho-mira ya vienen Horo-esa es mi hermana? Len-que bella..... Horo-dijiste algo Len-nada joto joto Horo-que no me digas asi  
  
Pilika bajo usando un vestido azúl oscuro arriba de la rodilla y sin tirantes con unos guantes blancos, su pelo recogido hermoso unos aretes de zafiro unos zapatos blacos con tobillera, se veía magnifica por que traía la cantidad exacta de maquillaje.  
  
Len-que bella te ves esta noche Pilika Pilika-gracias Len Len-bailamos? Pilika-me encantaria(se van) Horo-no te lleves a mi hermana! Yho-mira es tamao! Horo-...........wow..............  
  
Tamao usaba un vestido rosa claro sin tirantes y arriba de la rodilla pero diagonal, su cabello suelto con unos aretes de diamante y un collar de perlas. Sus zapatillas rosadas entrecruzadas, usaba unos guantes blancos no tan largos y la cantidad de maquillaje era justa para la chica rosada.  
  
Tamao-(roja) hola.... Horo-tamao... Yho-que bella te ves Tamao Tamao-gracias yho anna no tarda en bajar Horo-........ Yho-Horo horo no vas a decirle algo a Tamao Horo-te ves preciosa...... Tamao-gracias tu no te ves tan mal Horo-me darias el honor de bailar conmigo Tamao-claro(le sonrie tiernamente) Horo-(sonrojado) (la agarra del brazo y se van a la pista de baile) sí bella angel Yho-que bonita pareja, pero anna tarda demasiado creo que me iré a bailar con alguien más Anna-Yho Asakura que acabas de decir Yho-Annita!(sonrojado)annita.....  
  
Anna vestía un vestido rojo largo con partida etrepierna. Usaba el cabello recogido con unos aretes de rubí unos guanes blancos y una mascada blanca y unos zapatos negros. Su maquillaje fuerte y llamativo la hacia ver como las diosas.  
  
Yho-annita...... Anna-y que te parece? Yho-bellisimo Anna-tu no te ves tan mal Yho-jijiji Anna-eres tan lindo Yho-bailemos Anna-si (se van) Jun-oigan y yo qué a mi nadie me espero?  
  
Continuará..........se pondra mejor mucho mejor............. 


	3. vida de shamanes part2

Vida de Shamanes Part 2  
  
Después de unas cuantas canciones las parejas estelares se encontraban sentados en una mesa cuando de pronto.  
  
Anna-yho Yho-que ocurre annita? Choco-que onda pue compañeros chamanes Horo-no! Es Chocolove! Choco-pue asi salua a un viejo compañero Pilika-chocolove! Tu eres el más chistoso de todos Horo-no seas tonta él no es chistoso Len-y quien es tu acompañante Choco-se llama melanie es mi novia  
  
Melanie era una chica morenita con el pelo largo negro y vestía un vestido beige y muchas joyas.  
  
Al poco rato los sorprendió otro antiguo compañero y su pareja  
  
Lyserg-hola a todos Tamao-lyserg! Jeanne! Horo-como esta eso entre ustedes dos eh? Anna-recuerda que yho la libero para que ella y lyserg fuesen felices para siempre Lyserg-si yho jamás te terminare de agradecer Yho-no es pa tanto jijiji Jeanne-yo me equivoque con usted joven yho no era el mal sino la salvación Anna-y disculpame a mi por creer que eras una niña arrogante pero ahora entendí por que hiciste lo que hiciste Tamao-señorita anna  
  
------afuera--------- Hao-ya es casi hora Marion-mi señor Hao por que lo hizo Hao-que Marion-lo que me hizo Hao-por que te amo comprendes Marion-si Hao-ahora vete no quiero que le pase nada al hijo nuestro que traes dentro de ti Marion-que! Hao-yo no me iría de este mundo sin dejar un heredero en caso de que pereciera -------adentro------- Yho-bailemos toda la noche jijiji Anna-tranquilo la noche es joven Tamao-con calma horo horo Horo-dejame disfrutarte si Tamao-no es la ultima vez que nos veremos Pilika-len me haces sentir tan feliz Len-y tu ami  
  
(explosion)  
  
Yho-que ocurrió? Hao-que bueno es volverte a ver hermanito Yho-hao Horo-que haces aquí Len-ha venido a arruinar nuestra velada Hao-y no solo eso Tao vine a tomar el puesto que me corresponde.....como shaman king Todos-que!!!!!!!!!!! Yho-amidamaru posesión de objetos Horo-koloro! Len-Bason! Lyserg-Morphin! Choco-a pelear! Tamao-los ayudare! Conchi Ponchi vamos! Pilika-yo tambien diosa de las nieves! Anna-espiritus sin descanso ataquen!  
  
Comienzan a pelear pero no se dan cuenta de que Hao no es el mismo ahora es el diablo resucitado.  
  
Entre los ataques y las peleas Hao pudo ver como destruirlos uno por uno y comenzo atrapando a Tamao entre sus garras y asi chantajear al shaman del norte  
  
Tamao-ahhhhh! Horo! Horo-que!?!? Eso no es jugar limpiio Hao-yo nunca juego limpio tonto ainu Horo-eso no lo permitire cañon de hielo Hao-atrevete a atacarla(la coloca como escudo) Horo-(se detiene)no puedo Tamao-hagalo horo Horo-no lo haré Hao-bien si tu no lo hacias como quiera lo haría yo hahaha(la lanza con fuerza contra la pered y cae desmayada) Horo-nooooooooooo! Tamao!!!!!!!!! Hao-eres demasiado debil Horo-yho hay que fusionar nuestras armas y destruirlo Yho-pero se puede Len-si aunque nadie lo ha hecho por que se supones imposible Hao-ahora ustedes(agarra a Anna y a Pilika) Pilika-Len hermano ayúdenme Anna-yho por favor ayudame Yho-anna! Len pilika Horo-no hermana Hao-ahora las matare a ellas Yho-no fusión de armas Horo-cañon de hileo Le-cuchilla dorada Yho-espada amidamaru Los tres-Ataque final!!!!!!!!!!! Lyserg-morphin salvalas (morphin las saca de la gran explosión) Hao-no! Pero aquí no termina (pensando)mi heredero los matara (se destruye) Yho-lo logramos jijiji Len-si pero..... Yho-pero que? Len-mira a horo horo Yho-horohoro Pilika-hermano no llores Horo-no es justo fue mi culpa, ya nunca la volvere a tener soy un estupido Yho-horo....no digas eso Len-algo llegara Anna-solo un milagro la puede salvar Fausto-aquí esta su milagro Todos-Fausto! Fausto-si, esta malherida Elisa mi amor hay que salvarle la vida Eliza-si mi amor  
  
Fausto-ya la pueden ver Horo-(entra corriendo) Yho-horo horo Horo-Tamao....... Tamao-(abre sus ojos) Horo-Tamao!! Tamao-hola Horo-estas bien no perdiste la memoria, no te vas a morir sabes quien soy? Tamao-(se rie) claro que si tu eres Horo horo y yo Tamao Horo-(se le alumbra la cara y la abrasa)estas bien Yho-que bueno que no sufriste graves daños Tamao-y la fiesta? Anna-aun sigue pero no nos apartamos de aquí hasta que estuvieras bien Tamao-señorita anna....gracias Len-todo se lo debes a fausto y su esposa Tamao-gracias señor fausto y señora eliza Fausto-no fue nada Pilika-amiga te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para seguir la fiesta Tamao...........no se................si!!!!!! claro que si Pilika Pilika-pues vamos!  
  
En la fiesta...................  
  
Len-pilika, Pilika-si len Len-podrias acompañarme Pilika-a donde? Len-a un lugar Pilika-me suena seguro vamos Len-si (len la lleva a un cuarto)(ambos se sientan en la cama) Pilika-que me querias decir Len-esque yo...  
  
En una mesa.........  
  
Horo-(pensando)casi la pierdo, no soportaria pasar por eso, creo no se que hoy le dire Tamao-que te ocurre? Horo-nada Yho-esta de romántico nuestro amigo joto joto Horo-callate! Anna-si yho callate Yho-esta bien annita-.- Horo-como! me ayudó! Anna-no lo hize por ti sino por mi amiga Tamao Horo-Tamao! (pensando) es cierto-. Tamao-horo horo reacciona °-° Horo-ven conmigo..... Tamao-esta bien  
  
De nuevo en el cuarto...........  
  
Len-pilika yo te quiero decir algo Pilika-que pasa len Len-la verdad esque te me haces la persona más bella en este mundo y Pilika-tu no te kedas atrás Len-me encanta como eres Pilika-(sonrojada) Len-creo que te amo.... Pilika-(sonrojada) (pensando) me quiere! que hago? Dejo que me bese o que.... Len-tu me gustas demasiado mi Pilika (se le acerca) Pilika-y tu ami Len Tao (se acerca hacia el) Se acercan cada ves más el joven la agarra de la cintura mientras que la chica le corresponde poniendo sus brasos alrededor de él hasta que se comienzan a besar apasionadamente y esto lleva a que Len comenzará a desabrochar el vestido de la joven y la joven desabrocharle su camisa.........  
  
En un balcón........... Horo-que bonita noche no crees Tamao? Tamao-si horo horo Horo-sabes tuve mucho miedo cuando caiste desmayada, pense que nunca volveria a verte Tamao-pero aquí estoy y siempre estare contigo Horo-(la abrasa)no sabes como mi mundo se hubiera destruido si tu hubieses muerto.... Tamao-(se sorprende y luego se ruboriza) acaso yo.... Horo-si.......tu....... 


	4. vida de shamanes part3

Vida de Shamanes Part 3  
  
Horo-que bonita noche no crees Tamao? Tamao-si horo horo Horo-sabes tuve mucho miedo cuando caiste desmayada, pense que nunca volveria a verte Tamao-pero aquí estoy y siempre estare contigo Horo-(la abrasa)no sabes como mi mundo se hubiera destruido si tu hubieses muerto.... Tamao-(se sorprende y luego se ruboriza) acaso yo.... Horo-si.......tu.......tu eres muy especial para mi........Tamao........yo te quiero demasiado tu me gustas mucho! Tamao-horo horo la verdad esque tu fuiste el chico que tomo el lugar de yho asakura en mi corazón eres mi chico del norte Horo-Tamao...... Tamao-sabes yo fui quien le dije al joven yho que te dijera que te quedarás ya que me daba miedo que no me correspondieras Horo-pero eso ya no importa, estamos tu y yo aquí en esta noche hermosa en la cual ya no solo celebraremos que yho se convirtió en shaman king si no que hoy nos mostramos el uno al otro que nos amabamos.....(se le acerca y la sorprende con un beso)  
  
La chica rosada confundida y ala vez ruborizada decide responderle sus tiernos besos apoyándose sobre su pecho y su cuello besándolo como si fuese la ultima vez, después entre besos se alejaron del balcón hacia los cuartos y pasará lo que ustedes deseen que pase.  
  
De vuelta a la fiesta......  
  
Anna-yho tu me amas? Yho-como annita? Anna-dime me amas de verdad Yho-pues claro annita Anna-no te creo Yho-tu eres todo para mi mi prometida Anna-talvez solo soy la prometida con la que algún día te tendrás que casar obligadamente Yho-no crees mis palabras? Anna-necesito sentir tus palabras Yho-sentir..... Anna-quiero sentir que vienen de tu corazón que me digas te amo honestamente Yho-si eso es lo que quieres te demostraré lo que es amor Anna-yho demuéstralo entonces Yho-lee mis labios veme a los ojos y oye claramente, Te amo anna te amo Anna-yho..... Yho-ahora la que no corresponde es otra Anna-yo te amo yho, pude haber sido dura antes pero fue para hacerte lo que hoy eres shaman king Yho-y fue solo eso? Anna-claro que no, lo hize por que no queria que murieras aquí queria que pudiéramos casarnos y vivr felices, es mucho pedir? Yho-claro que no(le acaricia la cara) jamás es demasiado si es por quien quieres Anna-yho Yho-sabes como fue que gane el puesto de shaman king? sabes cual fue mi inspiración? Anna-no Yho-tú, fuiste y siempre seras tu mi amada annita (se acerca a ella) (ella se acerca a el) Anna-eres un tonto yho asakura Yho-ya lo se jijiji pero ahora dejame entrelazarte en mis brasos y darte el amor que mereces...  
  
Con eso los dos se acercaron lo suficiente y se unieron en un beso apasionado como los de película en los cuales parecen nunca tyerminar, en nunca terminar ese momento dulce de ternura y amor y en que solo se separan para respirar, los dos se levantaron y se fueron, ya saben no? Pues quédense con la duda!  
  
Lyserg-jeanne tu que harias si muriera? Jeanne-jamás repitas eso Lyserg-fue solo una pregunta o más bien una posibilidad, sabes que tarde o temprano moriremos Jeanne-lo sé pero no quiero pensar en eso hasta que estemos viejos y decrepitos Lyserg-no te pongas triste fue solo una pregunta Jeanne-pero me hiciste recordar esa justicia en la cual una vez creí Lyserg-no te sientas mal, recuerda que yho lo remedio todo Jeanne-talvez pero mi corazón sigue vacio..... Lyserg-entonces(pone su mano sobre su cara) dejame llenar ese tu vacio con mis besos, mi amor eterno, mi cuerpo entero Jeanne-Lyserg Diethel sabes por que te escogi sin ponerte a prueba para los x-laws? Lyserg-no Jeanne-por que en el momento en que te ví supe que deseaba ser tuya y de nadie más, queria que fueras mio y al verte con tu espiritu sentia envidia por ella estando tan cerca de ti, pero recordaba mi misión y debes en cuando volvía a verte Lyserg-jeanne-la verdad yo sabia que la lider de los soldados x era muy bella pero nunca creí que fuera una diosa en persona (le acaricia el cabello) Jeanne-lyserg a mi me gustaria...... Lyserg-no hables, yo debo decirte que te amo jeanne, dejame ser tuyo por eternidad Jeanne-(cierra los ojos) lo mismo te iva a decir yo mi amado lyserg  
  
Y en ese instante se comienzan a besar y abrasarse, el sentir su calor corporal el calor de sus corazones su aliento en su cara sus calidos ojos su calido abraso el agarre todo era perfecto, ellos no querian que ese momento terminara nunca, querían llevarlo hasta la eternidad y jamás separarse...............  
Después de una noche agitada............  
  
A la siguiente mañana............  
  
Anna-yho, descansaste Yho-annita me hiciste el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra, claro que descanse Anna-pues arreglate.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Horo-Tamao despierta Tamao-horo, como estas Horo-demasiado bien Tamao(se rie) Horo-acaso esto indico que ahora somos novios Tamao-eso creo(sonrojada)  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Len-pilika!pilika! despierta! Pilika-que ocurre Len-que no nos vaya a atrapar jotojoto Pilika-ah no importa (sigue durmiendo)  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
lyserg-buenos días doncella Jeanne-hola lyserg Lyserg-bella dama deseas desayunar? Jeanne-al rato dulce principe(lo besa)  
  
......................................3 años después........................................................  
  
Tamao-ya me harte! Horo-y crees que yo no, siempre estas con tu waaa waaaa no me quieres, ya tuve suficiente Tamao-ay si y siemnpre estas tu molestando que yo no te alimento Horo-mentira Tamao-eres odioso horo-y que tu te crees la gran cosa tamao-no pero yo soy mejor Horo-calmate sñorita me da pena Tamao-pues si tanto te caigo mal largate con otra Horo-pues talvez lo hare, adios!" Tamao-ya largate! Horo-asi lo hare(se va) Tamao-(se suelta entre lagrimas) 


	5. vida de shamanes part 4

Vida de shamanes Part 4  
  
Tamao-ya me harte! Horo-y crees que yo no, siempre estas con tu waaa waaaa no me quieres, ya tuve suficiente Tamao-ay si y siemnpre estas tu molestando que yo no te alimento Horo-mentira Tamao-eres odioso horo-y que tu te crees la gran cosa tamao-no pero yo soy mejor Horo-calmate sñorita me da pena Tamao-pues si tanto te caigo mal largate con otra Horo-pues talvez lo hare, adios!" Tamao-ya largate! Horo-asi lo hare(se va) Tamao-(se suelta entre lagrimas)  
  
Afuera.......  
  
(horo horo sale furioso) horo-tonta llorona yho-paso algo joto joto? Horo-es una tonta por que no se tranquiliza (se va a su cuarto) yho-que raro no se enojo por la broma, le dire a annita  
  
adentro en la sala.........  
  
Yho-annita algo malo paso Anna-que? Yho-horo y tamao se pelearon Anna-como! Yho-si Anna-ahora vengo, voy a verla, ve los catalogos y escoge el que más te guste Yho-pastel?  
  
Yho y anna ya estaban haciendo preparativos para casarse.  
  
En el cuarto de tamao........  
  
Anna-tamao! Que ocurrió? Tamao-anna! (se suelta en sus brasos en lagrimas) Anna-dime que paso? Tamao-horo horo y yo peleamos y no soporto estar sin el Anna-por que pelearon? Tamao-por tonterías eso es lo peor Anna-no te preocupes le hablare a pilika Tamao-no puedo vivir sin el lo amo  
  
Al rato............ (pilika entra corriendo) pilika-tamao que ocurrió anna-se pelearon tamao-si y no soporto estar lejos de el anna-ayudanos pilika-ahorita mismo hablare con el  
  
en el cuarto de horo horo.........  
  
Horo-fui un tonto(mirando una cajita negra en su mano)como arruine las cosas (la abre mostrando un anillo con un diamante incrustado) por que me equivoco tanto, esto no debió suceder (comienza a llorar) (se abre puerta) Pilika-(oye los lloridos) hermano........(se acerca) que ocurrió? Horo-hermana, iva a proponerle matrimonio a tamao pero empezamos a pelear por insignificancias Pilika-hermano yo te ayudaré, ella tambien esta arrepentida Horo-enserio Pilika-si  
  
En otro lado....................  
  
Pilika-anna! Anna-que ocurre? Pilika-horo le iva a proponer matrimonio Anna-como!?!? Pilika-si y esta arrepentido hay que unirlos Anna-ya se que hacer(le susurra a pilika) Pilika-perfecto!  
  
Esa tarde.................  
  
Anna-ven tamao Tamao-que ocurre? Anna-solo ven vamos por mi vestido Tamao-y pilika? Anna-ya esta esperándonos allá Tamao-bueno En el parque.............  
  
Pilika-bien hermano no lo arruines Horo-esta bien (sentado en un columpio) Pilika-ya vienen! Anna-aquí es Tamao Tamao-no es la tienda.....horo! Anna-sientate (la sienta en el columpio de alado) Pilika-adiós (se esconden detrás de un arbol a ver) Horo-perdoname Tamao-que? Horo-perdón fue mi culpa...... Tamao-para nada esto fue mi culpa yo comenze Hro-me perdonas? Tamao-yo nunca puedo estar enojada contigo (le acaricia los cabellos azules) Horo-entonces (abre y le mustra cajita y se arrodilla)Tamao Tamamura me daría el honor de ser mi esposa? Tamao-(sorprendida y sonrojada) Horo.......claro que sí acepto ser tu esposa! (lo abrasa y luego se besan) Pilika-(llorando) que bonito final Anna-se parece al de mi telenovela  
  
En la pensión después..........  
  
Pilika-ay len no sabes que bonito estuvo Len-que estuvo tan bonito? Pilika-la reconciliación entre tamao y mi hermano y ahora se van a casar Len-casar? Pilika-si le tengo envidia Len-bueno si lo pones asi no te gustaría ser la futura señora tao? Pilika-me estas proponiendo matrimonio? Len-si quieres claro Pilika-pero hazlo romántico! Len-bueno, amada pilika no soporto vivir sin ti quiero vivir a tu lado el resto de mi vida y tener muchos hijos Pilika-.............. Len-te casarias conmigo bella pilika? Pilika-claro que sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En la sala............  
  
Anna-todo indica que tendremos una boda triple Yho-como?!?! Anna-si tu y yo, tamao y horo y Len y pilika Yho-wow quien se lo esperaba 


	6. vida de shamanes part5

Vida de Shamanes Part 5  
  
Ya estaba anunciado iva a ser una boda triple. Ya todo estaba preparado, los vestidos escogidos, la iglesia apartada, el salón listo todo iva a ser perfecto.  
  
El gran día..............  
  
Tamao-nerviosas? Pilika-pues claro Anna-yo no Tmao-como Anna-yo soñaba con este día desde hace mucho Pilika-que tierno Jun-bueno apúrenle para que se suban a la limusina ya las esperan en la iglesia.  
  
Las tres chicas que habían visto crecer se ivan a casar con sus principes azules. Anna ahora vestía su vestido blanco con tirantes y entrecruzado por la espalda, su cabello recogido y el velo sobre el cabello, su ramo de flores rojas y sus guantes medianos. Pilika usabes un vestido sin tirantes blanco con guantes muy largos su cabello suelto con su velo sobre su banda de cabello y un ramo de flores azules. Tamao era un vestido blanco como el de la bella y la bestia (el amarillo pero en blanco) su cabello suelto con corona de flores, unos guantes cortos y su ramo de flores rosas.  
  
En la iglesia......  
  
Yho-cuanto tardan Len-si se van a hacer viejas Yho-jijiji Horo-ya me harte que lleguen Lyserg-ya llegaron! A sus puestos  
  
Yho usaba un tuxedo negro con corbata negra, Len igual pero con corbata amarilla, horo igual pero con corbata azul.  
  
Ryu iva a llevar a la señorita anna, Lyserg a Tamao y Cocolove a Pilika.  
  
(musiquita de boda)  
  
Ryu-le hago entrega de su futura esposa Yho-gracias Ryu Lyserg-eh aquí su angel que ordeno Horo-lo aprecio Lyserg Chocolove-eh aquí pue su esposa Len-gracias  
  
(Despues en la misa)  
  
sacerdote-ahora hagan la entrega de los anillos Yho-querida anna, yo Yho Asakura te entrego este anillo como muestra de mi amor eterno en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe Anna-yo Anna Kyoyama hago entrega de este anillo a ti Yho asakura como muestra de mi amor en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe Horo-yo Horo horo te hago entrega de este anillo a ti Tamao como muestra de mi afecto y amor verdadero hasta que la muerte nos separe Tamao-yo Tamao Tamamura hago entrega a ti Horo horo de ste anillo como muestra de mi amor hacia ti en todo momento hasta que la muerte nos separe Len-Yo Len Tao hago entrega a ti Pilika este anillo como muestra de mia amor en bien o enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe Pilika-yo Pilika hago entrega a ti Len Tao mi verdadero amor este anillo como muestra mi amor infinito en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe sacerdote-los declaro maridos y mujeres pueden besar a las novias  
  
(gran apasionado beso) (aplausos)  
  
Chocolove-que bello(llorando) Jun-hermano por fin Ryu-esto me trae viejas memorias 5 lilys-se parece a la telenovela de ayer(llorando)sniff sniff Lyserg-dejen de llorar Jeanne-si este momento es para estar felices Ryu-tiene razón (pensando) aunque esta chiquilla me quito el amor de lyserg Jun-bueno lo mejor será ir a la recepción Lyserg- yo estoy con eso Jeanne-si eso nos alegrará 5 lilys-(llorando) Ryu-Millie no llores  
  
(les avientan arroz)  
  
En la fiesta...........  
  
Ryu-brindemos por estas nuevas parejas (choque de copas) Tamao-estoy tan feliz de ser tu esposa por fin Horo Horo Horo-y tu que crees de mi, soy el hombre más feliz sobre este mundo Tamao-que lindo (lo besa) Anna-y ahora que pasará? Tamao-como que que pasará Anna? Yho-annita se refiere a, que si ya no van a vivir en la pensión? Len-mis perdones pero yo debo regresar a mi casa con Pilika Pilika-si perdón anna pero seguiremos en contacto no te preocupes Yho-y tu Horo Horo? Horo-la verdad estaba pensando en regresar a mi tribu junto con Tamao a tomar el puesto que me designo mi padre como jefe de la tribu tan pronto consiguiera una esposa Tamao-los voy a extrañar........ Anna-(sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos) no importa nos seguiremos viendo, además debemos disfrutar estos momentos irrevivibles Yho-asi se habla annita!  
  
Todos siguieron bailando al ritmo de la musica super padre, todos intercambiaban parejas, hubo karaoke y las tipicas ceremonias matrimoniales y los brindis y todo aquello que conoceran los que alguna vez han ido a una boda.  
  
Al rato en una mesa......  
  
Lyserg-cada minuto que pasa, nos hacemos más viejos Jeanne-por eso hay que vivir la vida al máximo sin arrepentirnos de nada Lyserg-entonces no me arrepentire de esto, al menos lo intente Jeanne-que? Lyserg-(se arrodilla) amada Jeanne serías mi esposa Jeanne-(sorprendida)Lyserg..... Lyserg-comprendo si no quieres (cerrando cajita) Jeanne-(agarrandole las manos)no, yo estaría complacida de ser tu esposa(se ven tiernamente) Ryu-(pensando)ese debí ser yo (se imagina a Lyserg proponiéndole a él)  
  
Bueno, termino la boda y al siguiente día las respectivas parejas se fueron de luna de miel a Cancún (que tonto lo sé) y después todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, y se le podía decir fin? Pues no ya que la aventura apenas comenzó!  
  
10 años después........................  
  
Tamao y Horo seguían viviendo en el norte en la aldea ainu, Anna e Yho en la pensión asakura y len y pilika en China, además Lyserg y Jeanne en Inglaterra. 


	7. vida de shamanes part 6

Vida de Shamanes Part 6  
  
Todo era diferente, pues ya habían pasado 10 años y ahora les explicaré que paso con cada quién.  
  
Horo y Tamao, seguían viviendo en la aldea ainu, Tamao seguía usando su cabello corto pero ahora usaba una falda larga negra con adornos ainu y su blusa blanca. Horo se vestía como jefe de tribu (no me pregunten como es eso no sé!) Ahora ambos shamanes eran acompañados por dos hijos, el mayor, un niño de 5 años igualito a su padre excepto que saco la forma de ser de su madre. Una niñita de 3 años idéntica a Tamao pero era en forma de ser igual a su padre (¿?) La niña se llamaba Tamao y el niño Horo (que originales nombres no creen?)  
  
Pilika y Len seguía viviendo en la casa de China. Len era poderoso y Pilika era muy feliz, ellos tuvieron 3 hijos, el mayor Len (originalidad) tenía 6 años y era idéntico a su padre en todos los aspectos, luego una hija de 4 años idéntica a pilika (se llamaba Pilika) en todos los aspectos, y por ultimo el más chico un bebe de 2 años llamado En (igual que el padre de len) y era una mezcla de Len y Pilika.  
  
Lyserg y Jeanne vivían felices en una casa en Inglaterra donde Lyserg trabajaba como detective privado. Ellos dos tambien tuvieron dos hijos El mayor un niño de 6 años llamado John (por la letra de la madre) ya que era idéntico a Jeanne, y una niña de 4 años llamada Lyz (por el padre) ya que tenía el pelo verde al igual que los ojos, era idéntica a su padre.  
  
Conforme a Yho y anna tuvieron 3 hijos, una niña de 8 años llamada annhya que era idéntica a Anna pero era más como yho, luego unos gemelos (que sorpresa, estaba en los genes) uno era idéntico a Yho y el otro más como anna, era güero, Uno era Yho y el otro Haoy.  
  
Ya había pasado muvho tiempo y regresando a la historia, se encontraba anna viendo las telenovelas.  
  
Anna-yho Yho-si annita Anna-hay que invitar a nuestros amigos para navidad Yho-sí, ya que no conocemos a la hija menor de tamao y horo Anna-bueno tu mandales los telegramas Yho-ta bien Yto-mami mami haoy me pegó (llorando) Haoy-a que no miente! Anna-le preguntamos a los espiritus guardianes? Haoy-no mejor voy a ver tele(sale corriendo) Yto-no! Yo quiero ver power rangers Annhya-madre, no me llevarás a mis clases de ballet? Anna-si hija, yho no se te olvide Yho-si, bye annita, bye annhya En algún lugar en el norte.........  
  
En la montaña nevada jugaban dos pequeños niños. A tamao todo mundo le decía Tammy (la hija de Tamao claro) y al hijo Hori, Tammy vestía un vestido blanco con adornos ainu, una blusa cuello de tortuga rosa y un adorno en el cabello como el de Koloro.  
  
Tammy-hermano! Esperame (iva en su tabla rosa) Hori-eres muy chica esperame Tammy-no yo puedo (baja a alta velocidad y cae) Hori-ves te dije Tammy-(llorando)waaaa Hori-no llores manita, Kol Blanca te alegrara Kol-kukurupu! Tammy-hehehehe yo quiero un espiritu como ese Tamao-ya vengan a comer niños! Hori-vamos te llevo (la lleva cargada) (en lacasa) mami ya llegamos! Tamao-quitense la ropa sucia y vengan a comer les prepare macarrones con queso! Tammy-yum! (ambos niños rapidamente se cambian y estan sentados en lo que su mama le sirve) (se abre puerta) Horo-hola familia Tammy-papi! (se lanza a sus brasos) Hori-papá(se lanza alos braso tambien) Horo-hijos!! Tammy-me trajiste algo? Horo-claro, mira (le enseña una jaulita) es tu espiritu acompañante, se llama Nayru es una hada del bosque Tammy-gracias papi (le da un beso y se va a sentar) Nayru, seremos buenas amigas Nayru-wi wiwiwi Hori-yo yo? Horo-el hombre de la casa, claro que te traje algo es la nueva snowboard Hori-gracias! Tamao-eres demasiado lindo con ellos Horo-algún problema con eso? Tamao-ninguno (lo besa) (en al mesa) Horo-por cierto recibí un telegrama de yho asakura Tamao-yho! Horo-si al parecer estamos invitados a pasar la navidad con ellos Hori-si wiiiiiiiiii, vere a Yho y Haoy Horo-y tambien invitó a los demás Hori-ira Len, pilly, Lyz, John y los demás? Horo-si Tammy-y quienes son ellos Hori-a pilly y lenny los conoces Tammy-claro son mis primos, pero los demás? Horo-son los hijos de nuestros amigos que no conoces Tammy-ohhhhhhh y son buenos? Hori-claro que si son lo máximo Tammy-wiiiiiii verdad Nayru Nayru-wiwiwiwiwiiiii Tamao-(se rie)que linda hadita  
  
(en la recamara de los niños)  
  
(haciendo la maleta) Tammy-mami y como los conociste? Tamao-los conozco desde que era chica, vivi muchas aventuras con ellos Tammy-y con papi? Tamao-tambien, ahí fue cuando nos conocimos, en la casa asakura, yo era ayudante y el era un shaman al cual el joven yho había encontrado(momento de nostalgia)eran buenos tiempos Tammy-y como son los niños Tamao-todos unos cachitos de cielo, son muy lindos Tammy-ya quiero conocerlos! (bosteza) Tamao-es hora de dormir Tammy-no sigueme contando Tamao-luego (acuesta a la niña y le da su beso al igual que Horito) buenas noches angelitos.  
  
En casa de los Tao..................... 


	8. vida de shamanes part 7

Bueno hola! Soy la autora de ste fic y bueno me han preguntado ke onda con el hijo de Hao, bueno en el prox. Capitulo lo sabran. Y ahora comentarios, dudas o ideas mandenmelas a mi mail o escriban reviews please quiero mejorar.  
  
Vida de shamanes Part 7  
  
Ya vimos lo que había ocurrido en la aldea ainu y ahora va la casa Tao......  
  
Pilly-mami! Mami! Pilika-que ocurre hija? Pilly-En se vomitó en mi vestido nuevo y Lenny se burló waaaaaaa! Pilika-no llores hija ven vamos a lavarlo Pilly-si mami (se van)  
  
-----en otro cuarto  
  
(Lenny escondido debajo de un escritorio)  
  
Lenny-(pensando) aquí no me encontrarán... Len-ke haces? Lenny-papi!como me encontraste? Len-talvez por que el escritorio es transparente! Lenny-papi no te enojes... Len-largate a tu cuarto y haz 1000 lagartijas bason te estará vigilando y si no las haces vas a ver.. Lenny-ya voy (sale corriendo) Len-estos niños cuando cambiarán Jun-nunca tu eras asi Len-hermana Jun-eramos asi aunque no lo creas y creo que hasta peor.. Len-te envidio Jun-por que tienes 3 hermosos hijos y una bella esposa Len-si pero mis hijos son diablos y las tuyas son angelitas Jun-eso crees? Len-si Jun-pues no son unas diablillas pero ya maduraron Len-no habrá una posima para hacerlos crecer Pilika-vengan a comer! Jun-vamos hermanito  
  
---en la cocina  
  
pilly-abuelito! (se lanza a los brasos de En Tao) Lenny-abuelo!(igual) En-queridos nietos! Len-como los mima En-y mi otro nieto y mis nietas? Pilika-En esta dormido Jun-y las niñas fueron a una fiesta de cumpleaños Bason-señorito! Len-que ocurre Bason-llego esto Len-una invitación? Pilika-haber (se la arrebata)(la lee) Pilly-mami ke es? Pilika-yho nos invitó a una navidad con ellos! Jun-iran todos? Pilika-si Lenny-si vere a mis primos y a mis amigos! Pilly-quiero jugar con tammy!!! Len-(sonriente)bueno ya oyeron hagan sus maletas y no olviden sus espiritus Pilika-pero hasta que terminen su comida china (comen rapido) Lenny-vamos Chak! Pilly-perame manito, vamos lilybell  
  
Chak era un espiritu similar a bason pero con diferencias yan que era morado con celeste, y lilybell era una hada acuatica del antiguyo china.  
  
----------en un lugar lejano-  
  
Hao ya había crecido era todo un hombre y cuidaba a su madre marion y sabia que tendría que matar a los descendientes de Yho y sus amigos.  
  
Marion-hijo....... Hao-madre que ocurre? Marion-piensas hacer algo? Hao-sobre los descendientes de yho Marion-si Hao-aun no.....reuniré camaradas y los destruire Marion-hijo......tu no fracasarás Hao-gracias madre Marion-mientras tewngas al espiritu de fuego contigo, el espiritu de tu padre, todo estará bien los sé  
  
Esa misma carta fue mandada a las 5 lilys las cuales se habían casado con shamanes del torneo y tuvieron hijos, Ely tuvo una hija y la llamo igual, lo mismo con shalona, lily, millie, y la otra. Tambien A ryu y su hijo, a Fausto y sus 5 hijos, a Chocolove y su hija Hana, a lyserg y su familia, y a muchos mas pero no todos atenderían la cita de los asakura por varias razones y al final solo atenderían estos:  
  
Horo y Tamao Len y Pilika Lyserg y Jeanne Ely y su esposo Ryu Fausto y Eliza con los 2 bebes Chocolove e hija (la esposa murió) Millie y esposo Y otros 


	9. vida de shamanes part 8

Vida de shamanes part8  
  
Gracias por sus comentarios, y no se preocupen ya le estoy siguiendo al fic, pero esque eh andado ocupada pero se pondrá mejor! Dejen reviews!  
  
Bueno en lo que cuenta al hijo de Hao, se llamo igual que su padre. Él y su madre vivían alejados de la sociedad y mientras el creció, crecia con odio y más odio al ver que el hermano gemelo de su padre y sus amigos se habían casado, observaba como sus hijos crecían y le dolía al pensar que era injusto que ellos fueran felices y él no.  
  
Ya a una edad avanzada, casi un adulto, había decidido que mataría a los hijos de esos shamanes que habían matado a su padre. El quería un equipo fuerte ya que é sabia algo que nadie más sabia...  
  
Él era muy guapo pero su mente había crecido envenenada de odio y dolor....aún asi no había perdido su corazón por que aún le importaban cosas tales como su madre y su mejor amiga la cual lo apoyaba en todo, y tenía los mismos ideales que ella.  
  
Ella se llamaba Linda, era una bella jovenciata de cabellos negros con rayitos rojos, y sus ojos color miel, ligeramente morena, más bien un color bronceado. Era de ifgual manera una shaman y había robado el corazón de Hao.  
  
........en el bosque debajo de un árbol.......  
  
Hao-cada día el momento se acerca más.. Linda-hao! Hao-que ocurre? Linda-y por que esperas tanto? Hao-esque sus hijos son aún muy pequeños.... Linda-eso esta a tu favor Hao-no, eso sería injusto, debo esperar a que sean más grandes Linda-(pensando)él tiene un corazón bueno.... Hao-la verdad me sorprende que tu nunca te separes de mi lado Linda-pues para eso son los amigos Hao-si. Linda-vamos sé feliz, la navidad se acerca Hao-esa temporadfa no es alegre Linda-por que Hao-es muy triste Linda-esta vez no! Te dare un regalo! Ya veras Hao-eres unica no lo niego Linda-jiji Hao-habrá que esperar un poco más para terminar nuestro equipo Linda-um, esa no es tú única razón de espera verdad? Hao-se ve que me conoces muy bien Linda-te conozco desde que eramos pequeños Hao-si Linda-bueno y ese secreto cuál es? Hao-habrá un torneo de shamanes dentro de 10 años Linda-con razón te quieres esperar Hao-si, en ese torneo los venceré  
  
Un torneo tomaría lugar dentro de 10 años, solo era para sacar a futuros posibles shamanes de la realeza, los cuales eran los que mantenían la paz mundial, y ya que solo 6 eran elegidos de entre millones se hacía un torneo para sacar a esos. Los equipos eran de tres y solo los dos equipos que lleguen a la final seran elegidos.  
  
Aún claro nadie más sabia esto, más que Yho asakura y su amada esposa anna kyoyama. La navidad se acercaba y los asakura habían preparado una reunión, ya iva a ser el 24 de diciembre, ese día llegarían todos, y la casa asakura volvería a estar llena de alegría joven. 


	10. vida de shamanes part 9

Vida de Shamanes Part 9  
  
24 de Diciembre del 2015  
  
Yto-cuando llegan? Cuando llegan? Haoy-si cuando llegan? Anna-tranquilos, ya no tardan (suena timbre) Anna-abre yho asakura! Yho-hola lyserg, hola jeanne Yto-johnny! Lyz! Johnny-hola Yto, hola Haoey Lyz-hola.... Jeanne-hola anna, hola yho Yho-wow sus hijos son idénticos a ustedes Lyserg-los tuyos no se quedan atrás Anna-bueno pasaen siéntense Yto-vamos Lyz, vamos Jonny (salen a jugar)(suena timbre) Yho-voy! Yto-llego alguien más (corre hacia su padre) Yho-hola Len, hola Pilika Pilika-no ha llegado mi hermano? Yho-aun no llega joto joto Len-aun sigues con eso Yto-hola Lenny, Pilly Lenny-hola Yto Pilli-hola! Yto-vengan! Ya llegaron Lyz y Johnny En eso llega chocolove con su hija hana Choco-ke onda pue Yho-chocolatito! Y quien es ella? Choco-es mi hija hana Yho-es idéntica a ti Hana-si pero soy más bonita Yho-jijiji pero es más chistosa que tu Choco-que insinuas con eso? (asi llegaron todos, llego Fausto y elisa con sus 2 hijos más pequeños, manta con su esposa,Ryu, y todos a tal punto que solo faltaban horo horo y tamao) Yho-tardan mucho Yto-si tardan demasiado Lenny-de seguro mi primito horito se hizo del baño en los pantalones Yto-crees eso? (suena timbre) Yho-ya llegaron(abre puerta) joto joto! Por fin llegaste! Horo-cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas asi Yto-hori! Lenny-por fin primo Hori-esque tuve un pequeño accidente en el camino Lenny-vez te dije Yto-y quien es ella? (señala a tammy) Hori-es mi hermana (Tammy estaba detrás de la falda de su mama) Yho-esa es tu hija Tamao? Tamao-si se llama Tammy Yho-wow estan idénticas Horo-solo que tengo más en común con tammy que con horito Tamao-pero tienen cosas que nunca cambiarán como lo que hoy paso Horo-que insinuas con eso Anna-que bonita esta tu hija Tamao-gracias anna Hori-ven hermana(se la lleva de la mano)(afuera) Haoy-quien es ella Hori-les presento a mi hermanita Tammy Haoy-que raro vestido trae Tammy-(se le comienzan a llenar los ojos con lagrimas) Yto-a mi me gusta, esta bonito Hori-si no critiques el vestuario de mi hermana Haoy-ay bueno ustedes y sus gustitos Pilly-no te metas con mi prima Hana-tu vestido es muy original como el mio Tammy-(sonrie)gracias Yto-si no ves que se le ve bonito a ella, y a ti no Tammy-ke lindo eres (lo abrasa) Haoy-ni que me lo fuera a poner Yto-pero bien que te pruebas los de annya eh! Haoy-hey ke te pasa (sonrojado) fue una vez Lyz-no les hagas caso tammy, siempre se andan peleando Tammy-gracias (siguieron jugando)  
  
-adentro en la sala-  
  
Anna-si que ha pasado mucho tiempo... Horo-más de 15 años Yho-si pero algo me preocupa Tamao-que yho? Yho-sé que dentro de unos años se hará un nuevo torneo de shamanes.....y nuestros hijos tendrán que participar Lyserg-que bueno que nos avisas, asi podremos entrenar a nuestros hijos Len-aunque claro tendrán que hacer equipos Pilika-eso llegará a su debido tiempo Jeanne-si, ellos tienen aún tiempo, y cuando ellos encuentren a sus mejores amigos Tamao-los equipos se harán Fausto-mis hijos no podrán participar... Eliza-ya tenemos pensado un futuro para ellos fuera del campo de pelea Yho-de eso no se preocupen Horo-mis dos hijos con gusto irán Lyserg-tambien los mios Len-de los míos solo irá Lenny Pilika-yo aun no sé si sea conveniente que pilly participe Yho-bueno mis dos hijos participarán y talvez mi hija mayor Jun-por cierto yo creo que mis hijas tambien participaran pero no se... Choco-mi hija esta puestisima! Anna-pero bueno esta bien para que los entrenen  
  
Llego la noche, y con ello la noche buena donde después de un gran festín se abrieron los regalos, y hubo muchas sorpresas. Una de ellas fue que desde esa edad algo inevitable ocurrió, tammy se había enamorado de yho peque. Entonces las celebraciones continuaron y con eso los años hasta que la fecha del torneo se acercaba, y ya iva a ser hora de que se armaran los equipos de shamanes. Todos habían crecido. Y tambien se habían hecho grandes amistades.  
  
Tammy vestía una minifalda negra con diseños ainus, una blusa de manga larga rosa y un chaleco blanco y su banda blanca, ella cargaba con su tabla de snowboard rosa con la que hacía la posesión de objetos.  
  
Horito vestía un traje de batalla como el de su padre y un empasui.  
  
Lyz, vestía una minifalda negra, una blusa blanca y encima una chamarrita y botas negras, ella usaba un péndulo como el de su padre y su espiritu era morphin.  
  
Johnny vestía moderno y tenía a shamash.  
  
Hana vestía una falda larga y blusita y tenía a un tigre como acompañante.  
  
Y asi llegaron a la gran ciudad de tokio todos a reunirse de nuevo en la pensión asakura donde formarían los equipos y partirían a la primera fase del torneo.  
  
Continuara..... 


End file.
